Many check stand stands used in stores have a conveyor belt that moves products placed on the belt by a customer to a scanner for checking out by a cashier. These check stands only allow one customer at a time to place products on the belted conveyor. Some stores would like this transport section of the check stand to be able to handle two customers at once to minimize the amount of time that the cashier has to wait to scan products of the customer.
As a cashier can only scan the products of a single customer at a time, it would be desirable to have a check stand that had a single scanner that could handle products from two lanes from the transport section.